Survivors
by The poisoned rose
Summary: Four survivors from a dying world; have managed to escape the nightmare they lived in for years. now they have escaped to another world; only to enter a war that they never knew existed. rated M for gore and violence


**Survivors**

**by**

**The Poisoned Rose**

**Chapter 1: Exterminating the locusts.**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**This is a zombie Spyro fanfiction; the first two chapter will not have Spyro, but later chapters will. Disclaimer:i own nothing from Spyro only like the games. The only character I own is rose; the others are my friends.**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**(Location:Post Oak Mall in Bryan. Time3:09 PM)**

Four different beams of light can be seen shinning brightly down a darkened hallway; followed by four separate pairs of footstep. Each one slowly moving down the hallway with a light in front of it. It did not take long for the four lights to reach the only illuminated spot in the hallway; revealing four different humans. Three of them being male. While the fourth one was female. One male was about the age of twenty; he was holding a shotgun with red dot sights, and a flare gun attached to his leg. The second male was about the age of eighteen; he was holding what appeared to be a masamune katana, and two CZ75-dual wields. Which were kept holstered to his sides. The third male about the age of fourteen; only seemed to have two curved machetes' attached to his back. Then finally the female of the group; about the age of eighteen. She had two sawed off double barrel shot guns on her back; while she carried a Spaz-12 shotgun, with bayonet attachment. All four of them were wearing stained red torn clothing; symbolizing that they had been threw a number of battles.

"Okay we've cleared Shoe Dept. What's next?" The female asked.

"Hot topic. Gamestop. And then finally Forever 21." The male with the masamune replied; only to be followed by a loud grunting sound. Immediately the two with the guns aimed their weapons down a darkened hallway; hearing the grunting sound once again, but this time it was accompanied by a second grunting sound.

"Thinks its a horde?" The male with the red dot sighted shotgun asked.

"Not sure Jeremiah." The female replied. "You got a light Patrick?" The female asked.

The one who held the masamune katana; also known as Patrick. Quickly searched his body for anything that could illuminate the hallway; only to quickly realize he had nothing. "No. Rose do you have anything?" Patrick asked the one who had the machetes'; only to receive a shaking head in response.

"Okay. So, anybody have any ideas?" Jeremiah asked.

"Actually. I've got one." Nemo said causing everyone to look at her. "Jeremiah. You fire that gun of yours; then if a horde." She was cut off by a loud shrieking; which was followed by multiple footsteps running towards them. "RUN!" Nemo shouted just seconds before a massive horde of decomposed people sprinted out of the darkness towards them; immediately the two with the guns fired at the horde. While the two with the blades ran.

The group of four ran as fast as they could threw the mall; occasionally shooting at the massive horde behind them, so that they could try and thin their numbers. Once they reached the T that connected the mall to Dillards; they saw another huge horde running directly towards them. They could not run back the way they came; because of the horde that was originally chasing them, and they could not run to Dillards. Because they had sealed that area off; to keep the other hordes of the undead that were outside. Outside.

"Shit! What do we do now?" Rose asked before shooting a few shots into the horde charging towards them.

"We go around." Patrick said before he shot the doors to the A&M outfitters open; allowing the group to run threw the store. Just seconds before the two hordes crashed into each other; creating an even larger horde. Immediately Patrick had shot out a window behind the second horde; allowing all of them to exit the store, and continue running away from the horde. It was not long till they all reached a doorway to the roof; immediately Nemo had kicked the door open. Allowing all of them to quickly enter the upward stairway; once all of them were in the stairway Nemo had closed the door. Firing only one shot threw it; hopefully killing one of the maggot ridden husks. That used to be a living person.

"That was to damn close." Rose stated before sitting down on one of the steps; all of them were breathing heavily out of both exhaustion, and fear. In a matter of seconds they all started walking back up to the roof; hearing the sounds of a few zombies clawing at the door. Trying to get to all four of them; so they would taste their flesh and blood. Which was almost like their crack.

Once they had reached the top all of them breathed a much needed sigh of relief; they had reached the place they had made safe. A place where they could live normal lives in a plague filled world. A place they could all call home. The roof had a huge tarp that was tied to four different air conditioning vents; providing protection from the suns rays and the rain. They also had managed to tear large peaces of walls; from some of the store down in the mall. Keeping them protected from the winds that would blow over the roof. They had even gone as far as to take some chairs from the rest area up to the roof; which was a little more comfortable than sitting on the gravel covered ground, and it also helped them keeping their weapons and ammo managed.

"How much we got left Jeremiah?" Nemo asked before sitting down on one of the chairs.

"Food or ammo?" Jeremiah responded.

"Both." Nemo answered.

"For food; we've got about five weeks left. For ammo; we've got about ten buck shots left. Twenty rounds left for the machine guns. And five clips for the pistols. Blades are still good though." Jeremiah answered causing everyone just to sight out in anger and sadness. "Looks like me and Patrick have gotta."

"No!" Patrick interrupted causing everyone to look at him. "The last time that we had gone scavenging; we almost got the chomp, and you almost got me killed." He continued.

"What!? I said that I was sorry for shoot you in the foot. But in my defense you should not have been born with an allergy to bullets." Jeremiah replied before having Nemo throw a rock at his head.

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" Rose shouted before he got up from where he sat. "We are not going to be fighting each other up here. It's already bad enough that we've got zombies trying to kill us; now we're trying to kill each other!" He continued as everyone stared at him. "Me and Jeremiah will go searching. Patrick. Nemo. Stay and hold down the fort." Rose continued before he made his way towards a roof top access ladder; which they had modified to allow them safe access down to the ground below, so that they could begin their scavenging mission.

**(Location:Somewhere in Bryan. Time5:54 PM.)**

Rose slowly moved out from his hiding spot; scanning the area for any of the zombies that may be walking threw the area. Once he saw it was all clear; he motioned his hand for both him and Jeremiah to move out. Allowing both of them to continue their tiring mission. Jeremiah had his shotgun held out in front of him; ready to kill and husks that sometimes tend to come completely out of no where. "Rose." Jeremiah said in a voice just barely above a whisper.

"Don't have to whisper. I'm right beside you." Rose replied in a normal voice.

"I think we have to get outta Bryan." Jeremiah said causing Rose to look at him; just as they both came to a stop in their tracks.

"And just how do you plan that we do that? Because if you haven't noticed; we are low on ammo, low on food, low on medicine, and we are damn near low on everything else." Rose said only to have Jeremiah nod his head to everything he had said.

"Look; I know we are all pretty much S.O.L, but do have plan to get us all out of here." Jeremiah replied causing Rose to have a questioning look to appear on his face.

"And pray tell. What plan is that?" He asked.

"Well just a few days ago; I had managed to find chopper at the St. Joseph hospital, and by the looks of it it just needs gas. If we can find the gas for the chopper. Not only will we be able to get out of this godforsaken city."

"But we will be able to possibly get to that safe zone Houston." Rose finished only to have Jeremiah nod his head rapidly. "Dude you are a crazy gen. Get down!" He whisper shouted before he ducked down behind a burning car; dragging Jeremiah along with him. Just before a truck with a mounted M-60 drove up.

Both of them could see four people on the truck; two of them were in the cab of the vehicle. While toe other two were on the outside; scanning the area for the undead freaks. One was on the mounted gun while smoking a cigarette. The other was sitting on the tailgate; looking threw the scope of a remodeled M1-grand. In about five minutes the truck drove off. Allowing both Rose and Jeremiah to take in much needed are.

"Don't know about you many. But that truck looked like it belonged to the Scorpions." Jeremiah said as they slowly came out of hiding.

"It did; those were the Scorpions." Rose said as he started to scratch his head out of confusion. "Strange? What are they doing on Salamander territory? Normally they stick around historic downtown Bryan." He asked.

"Figure it out later. Right now lets get back to scavenging; the sooner we get this shit done. The better." Jeremiah said before both of them started walking further into the Salamander territory.

**(Location:Post Oak mall roof top. Time:8:34 Pm)**

"Come on! Get up here!" Patrick shouted just as both Rose and Jeremiah rapidly climbed up the ladder; seconds before a massive horde of the undead turned the corner. Patrick stretched out his hand and helped Rose up the ladder; only to quickly help his older brother up. Once he managed to get Rose onto the roof top. He could hear both of them breathing heavily; almost as if they had run a mile, but then again. Running away from a flesh hungry horde; will make you feel like you have ran a mile. Even though you have only ran a few feet.

"Are you two fucking crazy?" Nemo shouted. "First you two almost get yourselves killed! Then you all almost get Patrick killed! God is their anyone else y'all wanna try and kill." She continued before Patrick got in between her and the other two idiots.

"Calm down. We're all still alive; we're all okay, and we are not gonna kill each other." Patrick said before Rose got up from where he sat; only to pull out a map he had made. Allowing all of them to see the surrounding areas around them; which were controlled by the survivalist gangs.

"You two might wanna take a look at this." Rose said as he unfolded the map; showing all the gangs that were in Bryan.

"What the?!" Patrick said as both him and Nemo started at the map; their eyes widening in shock. "Why have the Salamanders' given up so much territory?" He asked.

"Reasons unknown. But we gotta get out of this damn city ASAP." Rose said causing both of them to look at him with a confused look.

"No worries, Jeremiah has got a good idea. And it does not involve getting us killed." He said before he started to explain Jeremiahs' plan to the rest of the group.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**I own nothing from the game of legend of Spyro I just like the game.**


End file.
